DU Episode 26
is the twenty-sixth episode of Diamond is Unbreakable and the one hundredth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 371 through Chapter 376 of the manga. Summary Yoshihiro flies around Morioh in his photograph, searching for people to turn into Stand users with his arrow to kill the Joestar Group. Along the way, the arrow chooses a young boy, who Yoshihiro then fires at. At the train station, Rohan is watching over the commuters to seek out Kira. He is confronted by the boy from earlier, now with a hole in his cheek, who asks Rohan to play rock-paper-scissors with him. Rohan uses Heaven's Door to read the boy's memories, learning that his name is Ken Oyanagi and that he tends to play "scissors" first. From this, Rohan cheats his way to victory, playing "rock" before leaving victorious. Ken then stalks Rohan, forcing him to play until Rohan loses by using rock to punch Ken against his paper. Just then, the hole in Ken's cheek sucks in part of Heaven's Door. Boy II Man, having absorbed part of Rohan's power, renders Ken immune to Heaven's Door. Rohan is now forced to continue playing rock-paper-scissors with Ken in order to make Heaven's Door whole once more. Rohan loses his fourth match and loses the lower body of Heaven's Door, having been psyched by Ken. Ecstatic, Ken gloats about surpassing Rohan and proves his own good luck by predicting correctly that Josuke and Joseph, who are passing by, will ignore Rohan and then avoids a shower of broken glass without moving. However, Rohan's spirit doesn't break and he psyches Ken out by announcing his next hand. Numerous draws raise the tension; eventually, Ken plays "scissors" against Rohan's "paper", only for his hand to suddenly curl up into the fist that indicates "rock". After Ken gives back Heaven's Door, Rohan explains that he used Shizuka Joestar to stealthily close his hand. Frustrated that Rohan cheated, Ken tries to best Rohan in a rematch by holding Shizuka hostage, only to lose three times in a row. In a fit of despair, Ken attempts suicide by jumping in front of a moving truck, only for Rohan to move in the way, surviving through sheer luck when Yoshihiro, who had been watching the match, is blown by the wind onto the truck's windshield, obscuring the driver's view; the truck then swerves out of Ken and Rohan's way, saving them both. Seeing that Rohan really does have luck on his side, Ken admits defeat and is in turn praised by Rohan for his decisiveness. Joseph and Josuke meet up with Rohan again, looking for Shizuka. Not knowing where she was left, Rohan and Ken then start searching for her with them, a hectic end to a hectic day. Appearances |Av3=JosukeAvAnim.png|Name3=Josuke Higashikata|SName3=|Status3= |Av4=JosephAvAnim4.png|Name4=Joseph Joestar|SName4=|Status4= |Av5=ShizukaAvAnim.png|Name5=Shizuka Joestar|SName5=|Status5= |Av6=OkuyasuAvAnim.png|Name6=Okuyasu Nijimura|SName6=|Status6= |Av7=YukakoAvAnim.png|Name7=Yukako Yamagishi|SName7=|Status7= |Av8=YoshihiroAvAnim.png|Name8=Yoshihiro Kira|SName8=|Status8= |Av9=KiraAvAnim.gif|Name9=Yoshikage Kira|SName9=|Status9= |Av10=EnyaAvAnim.png|Name10=Enya the Hag|SName10=|Status10= }} |Av4=ShizukaAvAnim.png|Name4=Achtung Baby|SName4=|Status4= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *This is the third episode to lack a Stand info card for the episode's central character (Boy II Man) without any future appearances where one might be given. *In the English dub, this episode's title is changed to "Rosham Boy is Coming!" as a pun on "roshambo", another word for Rock-Paper-Scissors in the Japanese language. References Navigation Category:Season 3 Episodes